Popel a prach
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Je polovina října a nad Cardiffem sněží. Dark


**Popel a prach**

Jack zaklonil hlavu a s přivřenýma očima, paže spuštěné podél těla, se rozhlédl okolo sebe, po liduprázdných ulicích Cardiffu. Jediní, kdo byli venku, byl on, jeho tým a ta naprosto báječným způsobem šílená zrzka, s trochu moc vysokým hlasem a jeho Doktorem omotaným kolem prstu.

Bylo vážně vtipné je sledovat, a kdyby se nesetkali jen kvůli tomu, že bylo potřeba opět zachraňovat svět, od srdce by se zasmál.

Teď bylo po všem, ale on vůbec neměl náladu smát se.

„Když jsem byl dítě, miloval jsem sníh," zamumlal, ale nepodíval se na něj, pohled upřený do dálky. „V Boeshane sněžilo tak málo, ale když _byl_ sníh, byla to nádhera. Nemyslím, že jsem viděl něco krásnějšího."

Na několik vteřin zavřel oči, a pak se, jen napůl tázavě podíval na Doktora. „Ale tohle není sníh, že, Doktore? Je moc teplo, aby sněžilo. Britské babí léto." Promnul sníh mezi prsty. „Ani není studený."

Doktor dlouze vydechl a potřásl hlavou. „Ne," řekl tiše. „Není to sníh. Jsou to pozůstatky po další rase, která chtěla zničit lidstvo," dodal tlumeně, hlas chraplavý. Oči, ty oči, které byly příliš staré pro jeho mladou tvář, měl rozevřené doširoka a temné, skoro černé a plné ne vzteku, jak si Jack možná na okamžik myslel, ale neuvěřitelného smutku.

„Je to popel, že?" zeptal se Jack a upřel na Doktora pohled. Ve tváři byl bledý a Doktor nemohl než znovu obdivovat lidi kvůli jejich schopnosti _cítit_. Emoce, zakořeněné v lidech tak hluboko, že i Jack, po stovky let dlouhém životě, poté, co viděl už téměř všechno, co vůbec bylo ve vesmíru k vidění, mohl k druhu, který je chtěl vyvraždit, cítit lítost. „Popel, který po nich zůstal."

Doktor sklopil oči. „Další rasa, která zapomněla, že Země má někoho, kdo ji bude chránit." Dlouze, rozechvěle vydechl. „Další druh, který jsem vyhladil."

„Doktore…"

Doktor pohodil hlavou. „Přemýšlel jsi někdy o tom, proč jsem jediný Pán času? Proč jsem zrovna já ten jediný, který zůstal?" zeptal se ho, hlas přiškrcený.

Jack se zamračil a pokrčil rameny. „Zemřeli ve válce. Myslím, že jsem vždycky předpokládal, že jsi měl prostě jenom štěstí."

„Štěstí." Doktor si odfrkl. „Ano, zemřeli ve válce. Poslední časová válka." Křivě, nevesele se pousmál. „Zabil jsem je, všechny. Daleky i Pány času, svůj vlastní druh, abych ukončil válku. Nešlo to jinak!" Doktor na něj zíral, oči tmavé a lesklé pár slzami, které za svoji rasu dosud nedokázal uronit, když mu horečně vyprávěl o krvi, kterou má na rukách. „Chtěli zničit čas! Samotný čas. Byl by to konec vesmíru. Úplně celého vesmíru! Nemohl jsem jim to dovolit, a tak jsem radši zničil obě rasy."

Doktor zrychleně oddychoval a najednou, jako by se Jackovi nedokázal ani podívat do očí, natáhl ruku před sebe, dlaní nahoru, a nechal si do dlaní padat ten popel, co se vydával za sníh. „Obrátil jsem celou Gallifrey v prach. Popel a prach. A dneska jsem to udělal znovu, další rase. A udělal bych to zas, kdyby bylo třeba."

Jack mu položil ruku na rameno a jemně stiskl. „No, jestli ti to pomůže, nejsi v tom sám. Torchwood ti pomáhal zničit je."

Doctor se hořce zasmál. „Torchwood," zopakoval po něm a přes jeho rameno se zadíval na Jackovy kolegy. Gwen Cooperová, trochu hlasitá a s výraznou, skoro rozkošnou mezerou mezi předními zuby, úžasná, odhodlaná bránit svět do posledního dechu. Ianto Jones, na pohled obyčejný muž v obleku, ale ve skutečnosti plný nepředstavitelné odvahy. Oba ochotní bez zaváhání položit život za svého kapitána.

Nebo za lidstvo.

„Vytvořil jsi tady něco úžasného, Jacku," řekl svému starému příteli naléhavě. „Neopouštěj je."

Jack se pousmál. „Neopustím," slíbil a prudce zvážněl a naklonil se k Doktorovi blíž, aby nemohl utíkat před jeho pohledem. „Budeš v pořádku, Doktore? Chci říct – jestli potřebuješ, aby s tebou někdo zůstal…"

„Co? Oh, ne, ne, já budu v pořádku, samozřejmě, že budu v pořádku, Donna na mě dohlédne," prohlásil a pohodil hlavou směrem Donně, která se právě o něčem bavila s Gwen. „Upřímně," zabrblal Doktor tlumeně a trochu se zarazil, „někdy se chová, jako by byla moje matka."

Jack se rozesmál.

„To vážně _není_ směšné, Jacku," ohradil se Doktor, ale jeden koutek mu pobaveně zacukal.

Jack nesouhlasil. „Ale je, Doktore, je to _zatraceně_ směšné." Pokýval hlavou a zazubil se. „Zatraceně směšné," zopakoval.

Doktor protočil oči.


End file.
